The Return to Darkness
The Return to Darkness is a fan story by princecometrider about the son of Princess Luna, Comet Rider. It is a romance and tragedy story and has many different characters in it. Characters Prince Comet Rider: Star of the story, he is the son of Princess Luna and a guard pony known as Spirit Riser. Due to the unique circumstances of his birth, his coat is the same colour as Nightmare Moon. His golden mane is said to be similar to the sun's glow. His special talent is Honour which is symbolised by a sword shaped Cutie Mark. He is the seventh element of Harmony which is known as the element of Honour. He is also in love with Rainbow Dash. Armageddon: The spirit of darkness and the rage of Nightmare Moon. He appeared in Chapter eight of the story after Comet's brother betrayed him. This monster took over Comet, causing him to kill a quarter of Ponyville. Prince Emerald Shine/Darkscar: Comet's brother and son of Luna and Spirit. He is an emerald green alicorn with a black shaggy mane and a long tail with a sheild shaped cutie mark. For most of his life he resented Comet for gaining the element of Honour, beliving it to be his right. This madness caused him to become corrupted, becoming a twisted version of his old form. Princess Star Shower: Sister of Comet who has a black coat like her brother. Her mane is styled like Pinkamenas but with a green and sky blue style to it. She has a telescope as a cutie mark to symbolise her talent for astronemy. ''Spirit Riser: ''The father of Comet, Star and Emerald and the mate of Luna. He started off as a normal guard pony before he became the captain after caring for the weak Nightmare Moon who had regained her old mind as Luna. After Luna was sent back to the moon, he raised his children with Celestia until the three of them became adults. Tragedy struck when a blow meant for Comet by Discord killed Spirit when he took the hit for his son. His death was one of the causes of Armageddon taking over Comet. Story The story begins in a first person setting as Princess Celestia is sitting in her throne room awaiting a letter from Twilight Sparkle when a guard comes rushing in to tell Celestia that Discord has escaped from his stone imprisonment. As Celestia commands the guard to tell Comet, she begins thinking of sixteen years ago. Nightmare Moon had returned prematurly, causing her to lose most of her power and is captured by guards. After some time, Spirit Riser comes to see her, showing her kindness. After some time they fall in love and mate before the flashback ends, bringing Comet into the story as the guard tells him of the emergency. After being visited by his siblings, Comet thinks of the past, remembering when he gained his cutie mark by saving Twilight from bullies. After this flashback is over, Comet would meet with Twilight Sparkle, telling her of the emergency before they meet with the girls and head to Canterlot to get the Elements of Harmony. This brings along another flashback which has Twilight and Comet meeting the Mane Six, Rainbow and Comet becoming drawn to one another. After the elements have been found and Nightmare Moon defeated, a cryptic message is recieved from Nightmare Moon: ARMAGEDDON SHALL RISE!! The story goes much like The Return of Harmony before Comet insults Discord one last time, causing the spirit to throw Comet against a tree. Just as a laser fired at the prince by Discord is about to hit, Spirit takes the hit and dies as a result. Once Discord is sealed away, the funeral of Spirit Riser is held with Emerald's madness finally taking over secretly. Five days after the funeral, Comet is attacked by a hooded pony in the gardens. After fighting back the pony, it is revealed to be Emerald who fires dark magic at Comet. As Comet fires back, a chain reaction occurs, causing Emerald Shine to change into a grotesque alicorn with bat wings and red eyes along with sharp teeth and a brush mane. After getting beaten violently by Emerald (Now known as Darkscar), Comet finally loses control of himself, the pain of loosing his father and his own brother betraying him causing the darkness within him to take control. After Darkscar escapes, Armageddon begins slaughtering the ponies of Ponyville before getting cornered by the mane six. Once defeated, ponies begin attacking Comet for revenge for what he did as Armageddon but are stopped by Rainbow Dash who has fallen in love with him. After waking up in a hospital, Comet remembers what he did, breaking down into tears and ending the story. Sequel The author will plan on creating a sequel to a story known as The Element of Light which will involve Comet finally redeeming himself and the result of the romance between Comet and Rainbow. Links http://www.fimfiction.net/story/85078/the-return-to-darkness